


Come Here Princess

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Metro Breakdown AU, Post 2x13 fic, Pretend Relationship, Prompt Fic, Resident! Clarke, Selfies, artist! clarke, cop!bellamy, flower thief, marcus as Bellamy's dad prompt, sketch artist!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home of all my Bellarke Prompts.. Chpt 4: AU Tumblr Prompts Chpt 5: Circuits lab gone wrong. Chpt 6: PRetend Dating AU Chpt 7: Pining Bellamy lets his feelings out on a Venting App & Clarke finds it. Chpt 8: Flower Thief Prompt. Chpt 9: Metro broke down and we're only ones in the Subway car. Chpt 10: Clarke loves putting stuff in Bell's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Here Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: bellarke au. they're all sitting around a coffee table playing a board game. bell's playing but clarke's not. clarke sits on the couch so bell sits right in front of her. she starts carding her fingers through his hair. he runs his hand up and down her leg just thanking her for being there like that and because he knows it feels nice (she gets goosebumps or something). the game ends. the group decides to watch a movie. clarke goes to the kitchen to get snacks. bell comes up behind her… (1/3) …and whispers will you sit by me. she turns a little and nods. he kisses her cheek super lightly. he goes back to the living room and gets settled and watches until she comes in. when she comes in he can't take his eyes off her. she sits on the couch but not close enough. he makes eye contact and mouths come here. she scoots over, he pulls her in close and cuddles her, her head under his chin, fingers laced, extreme fluffiness. sorry that was specific, you can change it if you want! :) thanks! (2/3)  
> for the au I just sent, I don't imagine that they're together yet but whatever you think works best :) (3/3)

“GAME NIGHT BITCHES!!!” Octavia shouts from the kitchen of the apartment as she hears the front door open and some of the guys shout their greeting. Their group held a bi-weekly game and/or movie night where everyone gathered at someone’s house or apartment to just waste the night away having fun. This night Octavia and Clarke were hosting it at their apartment they’ve been sharing since their second year of college.

Octavia wandered into the living room to see that her brother, Bellamy, Miller, and Monty had all arrived and were already setting up one of the games on the table from the pile of boxes next to it. Clarke was talking with Raven back in the kitchen as they waited for Jasper, Harper and Wick to arrive to round out their group.

“Really guys, Life? Why are we playing the world’s longest game ever?” Octavia snorted as she spotted which game was being set up.

“Well would you rather play Monopoly and have to handle screaming matches between Wick and raven, or others?” Bellamy asked from his spot on the ground as he bent over and set up some of the bridges.

“Good point, well leave some room on the side for snacks and stuff.”

“Hey O! Is Lincoln coming tonight?” Miller asked from the love seat.

Octavia just shook her head, “Nope, he was busy tonight so I’m flying solo.” She responded before answering the door to let the last of their group in. Once everyone was in the living room and surrounding the coffee table, Bellamy and Miller started passing out cars to various players. Since there were 9 people in attendance tonight, one person had to bow out and watch this round. It normally rotated which couple would bow out when Lincoln was there, so this time Clarke volunteered to just watch and ensure the snacks never run out. She watched from her spot on the couch as the rest of them picked out cars and all of them decide to ‘go to college’ and then pick out jobs and salaries.

Monty surprisingly got the Doctor career with a salary of 30k, Bellamy got his actual job of Police Officer with a salary of 70k, Miller got Salesperson, Octavia was an Artist, Jasper was the athlete to everyone’s amusement, Harper was the other to get her actual career of teacher, Wick was the Computer Consultant while Raven after making a crack about Wick’s job pulled the job of Entertainer and to everyone else’s disappointment swiped up the 100k salary.

Clarke enjoyed watching the rest of their group go around the board and either cheer or curse at picking up certain squares like kids or taxes. From her place on the couch, she was right behind Bellamy with Wick and Raven to his left, Octavia at the head of the table to her right and the other four on the opposite side of the coffee table. But the person she was most intrigued by was the man with the dark curly mop of hair sitting in front of her. Clarke and Bellamy had been dancing around each other for what felt like months. They both were attracted to one another and occasionally showed a minute affection for the other but yet they refused to believe that the other truly felt anything for the other.

At the moment, Clarke was fascinated by Bellamy’s hair and at about half way through the game she was just distracted enough of watching everyone that she didn’t realize that her hands had started carding through Bellamy’s curls. His hair felt nice running through her fingers and it just felt like such a normal motion for her. Her left hand was holding her drink while her right hand continuously softly ran through Bellamy’s curls and would occasionally ran her fingernails over his scalp.

Bellamy leaned back against Clarke’s legs and the couch and all but purred softly at the feeling of Clarke’s fingers running through his hair. It was her movements that finally gave him the courage to want to seal the deal tonight. Officially ask her out and stop the back and forth game they had been playing. He had to lean back towards the table to spin to get his number and move his car. He heard Clarke grumble slightly in protest as his head went out of her reach from her wandering hands. After his turn, Bellamy leaned back against the couch and started lightly running one of his hands against her legs as she sighed and returned one of her hands to his hair.

“Any advice, Princess?” Bellamy asked after a few minutes of softly running his fingers down her calf, feeling a few goose bumps rise on her leg.

Clarke leaned over and looked at the game closer than what she’d been watching, her hand pausing in its explorations. “Not really. This isn’t really much of a strategy game. Hence the name Life, as in life is a game of chance. Besides you’ve accumulated quite a bit of cash and those little bonus card things. I’m sure you’ll be fine. If you wanted help, you should have asked for it sooner than when you were three tiles away from choosing your retirement department.” She replied after a few moments, leaning back into the couch and watching the end of the game. 

It turned out Bellamy didn’t really need that much help in the end. Octavia ended up winning it all with the largest pile of the yellow tiles with Bellamy and Wick tying for second. As per tradition of game night, the winner would put the game away while the person who came farthest behind got to open up the alcohol and pick the movie for the night. So Raven opened up a beer and started perusing the DVD collection while Octavia began picking up all the different tiles and cars and pegs while Clarke picked up the different snack bowls and headed into the kitchen for a refill.

Close behind her though was Bellamy, hoping for a little alone time with the blonde princess. He watched as she opened a big bag of chips, pouring them into the chip bowl and then turning to fill the dessert bowl with marshmallow’s, chocolate covered pretzels, m&m’s, and mini cookies.

“Bell hey, need something?” Clarke asked as she noticed his presence in the kitchen.

Bellamy shook his head and walked closer to the blonde, “Just hoping that you’d sit by me during the movie is all,” he whispers softly by her ear.

Clarke looked up into his eyes, seeing the adoration and hope in his eyes as he put his heart on the line. She smiled softly and nodded her assent before turning back to the snack bowls. Bellamy smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and then her temple whispering, “See you out there princess” before returning to the living room.

Once all the bowls were refilled, Clarke returned to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. She noticed that Bellamy had taken up residence in the spot she had just been sitting in so she sat down near him. Bellamy had been practically giving her bedroom eyes since she came in but she didn’t budge just yet as they waited for the movie to start.

Not shockingly, Raven had picked one of the Iron Man’s as the showing of the evening. Raven had an obsession with the suit and all of Tony’s gadgets and doo-dads and would watch the movies just so she could comment and possibly steal ideas on stuff to recreate. 

As the movie started, Clarke looked over at Bellamy who had his eyebrow raised and then mouthed, ‘Come here Princess’. She smirked and slowly began to scoot closer to Bellamy. Apparently she was coming too slowly because Bellamy grabbed hold of her waist and all but pulled her onto him, cuddling her close to him. Her head landed on his shoulder and she was leaning comfortably on his chest after she shifted around a bit.

“That’s better” he whispered in her ear as he laced their fingers together and laid his head against hers, feeling her nod against his chest and shoulder.

A little while into the movie, Bellamy lifted his head and put his lips close to Clarke’s ear to whisper, “Clarke will you go out with me on Saturday?”

Clarke lifted her head from her place on his chest to smile and nod her answer, before pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips and returning to her spot, her home, on Bellamy’s chest in Bellamy’s arms.


	2. Hold On For One Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Saw that you wanted a 100 prompt! Ive really been wanting to read something where kane is actually bellamy and octavia's father and he finds bellamy in mt weather hurt and dying and freaks out showing concern and then he lets it out that he's his father. Not exactly a bellarke prompt but that can be added if you want:) i ship bellarke so hard lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m going to attempt to characterize Kane correctly, note he is one of my faves so I’m attempting to do this justice. Canon through 2x13. I’m sorry it’s not very long, I just couldn’t think of much else.

Ever since the call had come through with a much more feminine voice, Marcus knew that something was wrong. Bellamy had apparently gotten the acid fog disabled but at a much higher price then what they initially thought. According to Maya, Bellamy had been captured and was in a containment facility she couldn’t reach. Needless to say there were multiple extremely freaked out and nervous Sky People after that call.

Clarke and Octavia were never out of range from each other or the radio. Since the missile, Clarke had contacted Bellamy on the radio and told him everything that had happened with the missile and her mother and how she hadn’t told Octavia. And in return Bellamy told her that she was forgiven and that he would always believe in her. He understood how she didn’t truly have time to warn Octavia and that once they were reunited he’d help her lead their kids. It was all very emotional but Clarke came out so much stronger from it and told Lexa that her sky people would meet the Commander and her grounder army in a few days when it was time. Other than that, Clarke was going to do this with her friends and emotions.

But now that Bellamy was captured, the attack on the mountain had to be sped up. They knew that they had the advantage on the reapers as well as the dismantled acid fog. The plan was to open as many of the doors and pathways into the mountain as possible, filling the mountain with radiation. The Ark Army fell into step behind Octavia, Marcus and Clarke as they marched towards the mountain, quickly joined by the Commander and her Army from TonDC. Abby and Jackson included in the Ark section as healers to help Nyko with any and all wounded. Ever since Marcus talked Abby down from blaming Clarke for the missile, she had begun to step back and allow Clarke to actually lead these people. She was still the Chancellor of the adults who fell from the sky with her but Abby knew that in the long run, Clarke would lead with Bellamy and take the delinquents away at some point.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The actual attack on the mountain went quicker than expected. Raven and Wick had figured a way to blow up the damn, opening up quite a large dent in to the mountain as well as a large part of the grounder army entering from the reaper tunnels, the reapers easily vanquished from the sonic devices.

Marcus was on the team to free Bellamy with Wick and Octavia. Clarke had wanted to be on it as well, but Octavia had told her that their kids would need one of their leaders to lead them in their fight and only Maya and Bellamy knew where the kids were. So Clarke went with Maya, Raven and Indra to find the various homes of the revolutionaries together and fight back with her kids.

The rescue team meant for Bellamy searched high and low for the male. They knew he was supposed to be in some highly secure containment room but were unsure as to which room. So they had included Wick so he could just blow each and every locked door, allowing them entry. It wasn’t until what felt like the tenth door that they finally found Bellamy Blake. At least what resembled Bellamy Blake.

The man that was hanging upside down had a large amount of cuts and bruises from where they must have tortured and cut in to him. Marcus ran towards Bellamy lifting his head into a level position with his chest.

“Come on Son, stay with me. I’ve already lost your mother; I’m not losing you too.” Marcus desperately grunted as he held up the unconscious Blake. The other two rushed to where the device to lower him was and began to slowly allow Bellamy’s entire body to return to the level earth, Marcus refusing to let go and continue to support Bellamy’s head.

Octavia couldn’t even get Marcus to let go of her brother. She watched as the former, reformed Councilman brushed Bellamy’s hair to the side and looked over his cuts. IT wasn’t until he murmured the same words from before that she began to put the pieces together.

“You’re Bellamy’s father?” she asked softly.

Marcus looked up at the sky girl turned into Grounder Warrior and nodded, “I am yours as well, Octavia. Your mother never even told me about you. She barely ever let me see Bellamy. Now I understand why even contact with my son was cut off. We were young and I was in line for a position on the council. Your mother didn’t want to tie me down with a family. But I have always loved your brother and your mother. I wish I could have had a chance to know and love you as well.”

“He’ll be okay Marcus. Abby or Clarke will see to him, and then he’ll be right as rain. Especially if Clarke has anything to say about it.” Octavia reassured her father. “And after all this is over, I think you should tell Bellamy what you told me. I think we all deserve a chance to know our true family.”


	3. Things I Said Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1)14. things you said after you kissed me  
> 2)8. things you said when you were crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: note i wrote this Tuesday night before the basketball game but when typing it up Wednesday i began feeling tired and unwell so i’m just now posting it.

It had been an in the moment, so glad you’re not dead or maimed kind of kiss. The fight was finally over and Clarke was reuniting with all the other delinquents. She was also doing a silent head count to see who all was still here.Right after reuniting with Harper, Clarke heard a familiar voice call out to her. It was Bellamy. She ran towards him and he ran towards her, them colliding in a cluster of arms.

Bellamy’s hands went up to clasp Clarke’s cheeks as he brought her lips to his in a quick kiss. Clarke’s arms were around Bellamy’s neck with one hand weaving into his curly locks. Their kiss cancelling out the world around them.

After a few moments, the sounds of the camp suddenly came back to the entwined couple and they sprung apart. Clarke’s eyes grew wide as she realized what just happened but as she looked within, she realized that she din’t regret the kiss and would gladly repeat the experience. Bellamy’s lips had been chapped but somehow still soft and warm, warm enough to melt the remaining ice on Clarke’s heart put there by Lexa and her toxic, emotionless ideas.  
It was Bellamy’s words that brought her back from her thoughts. “Clarke..I.” he stammered, unsure of how to explain the kiss.

Clarke looked up into his big, warm brown eyes and smiled. “I’m glad your alive. It’s okay bell, we can talk about this later. Once everyone has been squared away and accounted for. We owe them that much.”

And then she was off in a flash, placing a quick kiss to Bellamy’s cheek, leaving him in her wake astounded and speechless as he watched the blonde disappear in a flash, unknowingly taking his heart with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It had been along day at the school. Bellamy had had three different students try and get better grades on their history papers, at least one student attempt come on to him and then Octavia comes and informs him that his fiancee is at home crying after being sent home from her residency at Ark Memorial. Unfortunately he still had thirty minutes left in his office hours and he was unable to leave due to the fact his Roman History class had their midterm exam in two days and would need all the office hours they could get. But once the clock hit 4 o’clock, Bellamy rushed out of his office and to his car to make it home.  
He was home in record time and rushed through the door, calling out for his apparent distraught love.

"Clarke! Are you okay? Clarke!" Bellamy shouted, only pausing to listen for the sounds of her reply or any signs of life in the apartment.  
He registered soft sobs coming from the bedroom area and began to make his way towards it. Just as he was about to open the door, Bellamy fiinally heard Clarke reply.

"Bell? What are you doing home?" 

"Octavia came to school and told me you were sent home crying. What’s wrong?" He explained as he entered the bedroom to the sight of his blonde princess curled up in her favorite blanket from childhood, her blonde mess of curls barely peeking out from her cocoon. 

"It’s" *sniff* "Nothing. She" *Sniff* "shouldn’t have called you." Clarke replied, sniffing occasionally breaking up her words.

"Sure doesn’t sound like nothing. Now tell me what’s wrong." Bellamy crawled into the bed and pulled Clarke, blankets and all, into the safety of his warm arms. 

"please sweetheart, i want to know."

Clarke just shook her head and burrowed deeper into her blankets and Bellamy.

"Was it a case? Your Mother?"

Clarke just shook her head again. 

"Okay is it the wedding plans? I know Raven and Octavia were going to meet you for lunch to go over plans and with Octavia being the one that told me you were sent home, i can’t help but wonder.."

Clarke lifted her head and shook her head, “Oh Bell no. It’s not the wedding. I was sent home before they even got here. It’s something else.”

"Then what is it Clarke?"

She dipped her head and mumbled something in his chest. Bellamy put his fingers under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.

"What was that Princess?"

"I.. I’m pregnant" Clarke revealed before beginning to cry again into Bellamy’s shoulder.

"Hey hey why are you crying?"

"be" *sniffs* "because" Clarke sniffs and cries unable to continue. Bellamy started rubbing her back in attempts to sooth her. So Clarke was pregnant, she must have gotten her blood test results at work this morning. He just didn’t understand why it was causing her such distress. After a few moments, Clarke’s crying began to slow and she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Sorry about your shirt" she said, sniffing slightly.

"It’s alright, now why is this news causing you to cry? Do you not want it?"

"No it’s not that. it’s just we don’t have time to care for a baby. You’re only a couple years into your job at the university and i still have at least a year left in residency. Heck Bell we aren’t even married yet. How can we bring a baby into this life?"

Bellamy just smiled and listened as Clarke let all her feelings out and burrowed back into Bellamy’s arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair and held her close.

"we’ll figure it out princess, i promise. Just know i love you, forever and always"


	4. AU Prompts

**_13\. Imagine person A of your OTP scaring person B (during Halloween) on accident so badly that they cry_ **

A/n: ooo a Halloween prompt. Sydney likey

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_Let’s go see the haunted house He said. It’s at the amusement park He said. Just one house and then roller coasters He said. It’ll be fun he said. I’m gonna kill him._  Clarke thought to herself as she turns once again in search for her boyfriend in the haunted house he had dragged her into at the Halloween Haunt Festival at their local amusement park. Within five minutes, somehow Bellamy had gotten separated from her within the one place she didn’t want to be.

 

He had promised that he wouldn't let go of her hand the entire time and that she could drag him on to the tallest roller coaster after that. Now she’s going to either kill him or drag him to a hundred different gallery showings in retaliation for leaving her here stranded in a haunted house. Unfortunately they had been asked to turn their cell phones to silent as they entered the house so she couldn’t call him. Her only hope was just muscling through the haunted house on her own and finding him either on the way or at the end. How she punishes him will depend on when she finds him.

 

Clarke had been walking straight for a few minutes, doing her best to ignore the creepy images on the sides and walls and the occasional guy popping up in attempts to frighten her. She would deny it if someone asked if she screamed a few times at the surprise factor or claim that it was someone else they heard, but Clarke was scared. She wanted to just get out of this stupid, creepy haunted house and find her idiotic boyfriend. So she just kept walking and searching. The more time went on, the more the house started to really scare her and bother her. Clarke just wanted to find Bellamy and get out of there.

 

Suddenly a large hand reached out and grabbed Clarke’s elbow causing her to scream, turn and punch the person who grabbed her. An _oof_ and familiar tone of a groan alerted Clarke to who it was.

 

“Shit Clarke, you pack quite the punch” Bellamy groaned.

 

“Dammit Bellamy, what were you thinking grabbing my arm like that? I’ve been wandering around the stupid haunted house for a good fifteen minutes looking for you. What were you thinking leaving me in here? You know I hate these things and get scared of them after a while. All of the sudden I couldn’t find you and I’m surrounded by all these creepy dead things and people popping out of nowhere trying to scare me and you grabbing my arm while I’m being surrounded by scared things and just don’t do it again Bell I mean it.” Clarke spoke, letting all her agitation and fear pour out as she ranted at Bellamy. Her agitations and fear getting so emotional that she burst into tears by the end of it.

 

Bellamy cursed under his breath and pulled Clarke into his arms, rubbing a hand up and down her back in attempts to calm her down. “I’m sorry Princess. I didn’t mean to get separated from you. Really. I don’t know what happened. I would never do that on purpose. But then I saw your golden hair and tried to get your attention. Please don’t cry babe. Come on, let’s get out of here. We’re almost to the exit.” He murmured in her ear as he slowly walked their combined masses forward to where he knew the exit had to be.

 

Once they were finally outside the haunted house, Bellamy led them to a bench so he could sit and make sure Clarke was alright. She had stopped crying but had stayed clinging to him on the bench.

  
“You alright Princess?” He asked after a few moments.

 

Clarke nodded and then punched him in the arm.

 

“What was that for?” Bellamy asked as he rubbed his arm.

 

“You’re never getting me into another haunted house and as payback for leaving me in that one and scaring the life out of me, you have to go to ever Gallery Opening I want to for a year.”

 

“Alright Clarke, that seems fair. Come on, some funnel cake sounds good and I believe I promised you some roller coaster rides.”

 

Clarke smiled and took her boyfriend’s hand as they walked off to enjoy the rest of the park, the haunted house episode mostly forgotten.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**_39\. Both of them being the best friends that everyone just assumes is a couple and no one is even surprised when they announce they’re official because ‘wtf do you mean you weren’t before?’_ **

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Clarke had known Bellamy her whole life. They went through every grade together, every first day, every last day, every book fair, every basketball and football game. Well Clarke would watch, Bellamy would play. In high school she even had a jersey with his number on it that he had given her so she could support him easily. They were inseparable since their first meeting.

  
They had been through good times together and through bad time together. Through the birth of his younger sister and abandonment of O’s father. Through Aurora’s cancer when hey were in junior high, Clarke would sit right next to Bellamy at every doctor appointment or stay at home watching Octavia over night. Through the accident that ended in the loss of Jake Griffin’s life just a year after Aurora was announced to be in full remission. Bellamy was at Clarke’s side throughout it all and only ever left it to go to the bathroom. He even stayed at the Griffin’s house for a long as Abby let him.

  
They even went to the same college together. He was the reason she decided to pursue a painting and art history degree while Bellamy studied for his ancient history degree while also playing football. On his first day at training camp, Bellamy ensured he got a couple extra jerseys for Clarke and Octavia to wear whenever they came to games. Clarke more often than O since Octavia was still in high school.

  
It was in college that Bellamy finally made a move on the feelings he had had since they were ten and he watched Clarke walk around with his kid sister. Octavia had broken her arm and Clarke had been right there attempting to soothe the wound and keep the younger girl happy. Since then, Bellamy had known he loved Clarke in one-way or another. He had stood by when she wanted to date Finn and he was there when the two-timing bastard broke her heart. Heck, Bellamy even got a few punches in after Clarke kneed the cheater in the nuts.

  
So at the end of the last away game of his sophomore year when Bellamy looked up in the crowd and saw Clarke standing there with a smile on her face and his jersey accompanying her paint splattered jeans, Bellamy knew it was time. He was high on the victory and touchdown he had made and wanted to finally get the girl. Climbing the steps two by two, he was soon met by Clarke who had begun descending the bleachers. Once they met, Bellamy didn’t even let her speak before pulling her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her within an inch of her life. Clarke had responded quickly, wrapping her own arms around his neck  and responding easily.

  
When they returned home that weekend and got together with their rag tag group of friends, or delinquents as Bellamy liked to call them, Clarke wanted to tell their friends about them finally getting together as a couple. Their reactions were not ones that Clarke or Bellamy expected.

  
Octavia and Raven just rolled their eyes and clinked glasses while jasper and Monty began making a scene.

 

“Well of course you’re together. I thought you guys had been together since like high school years. I mean she wears your jersey and everything. Figured it was an ownership, this is my girl type thing.” Monty had replied. Clarke and Bellamy just smiled and shrugged their shoulders at their friends antics.

 

Three years later, one year into Bellamy’s master and doctorate program, Bellamy and Clarke tied the knot in front of their friends and family. The speeches from both the maid of honor and best man were about how none of them were surprised they got together but that everyone had assumed they had been together a lot longer than they actually were.


	5. Wait is This The Right One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Prompt! Bellamy and Clarke talk about something stupid and stress laugh???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Totally basing this off real life (except it didn’t end as well as this will)

“Well, the circuit still won’t work. How did we let Reyes and Wick talk us into taking this class?” Bellamy grumbles, sticking his hand in the air to hopefully get the TA’s attention. Not that it would do any good in this lab where there were at least 15 different groups, all of whom would need the TA to help them.

“Because Raven hijacked my schedule at enrollment and Wick said he’d help with the homework. So why isn’t it working this time?” Clarke replied, also raising her arm in hopes that two are better than one.

“I dunno, it looks like we have it all connected correctly. This shit doesn’t even make sense to me. There’s a reason I’m not in any sort of electrical engineering major, or any engineering major for that matter.”

“Do you think it makes sense to me? I’m not in this major either. Well there’s no point freaking out hopefully the TA will be able to help. Octavia says you’ve got a campus job, what is it?”

“I work at one of the dorms as a desk assistant. Figured if I’m gonna be up til 3 am anyway, might as well get paid for it. Marathoned all of Game of Thrones that way.”

“Nice, my job doesn’t allow me to do that. Not as an office assistant. I haven’t seen Game of Thrones, just read the first book.”

“Don’t really bother reading the rest. Too many people to keep track of.” Bellamy said with a smile, leaning his arm against shelf on the desk they were stationed at.

“Yeah I noticed, the only one I really know of is the girl who’s in the hunger games. Um...”

“Natalie Dormer, yeah.I know her from Tudors.”

“She is in that, isn’t she? I’ve considered watching that, only because I know of an actor in one episode.”

“It’s decent enough, that and the Borgias. Lots of historical stuff on Netflix.”

“I’ll say, I’ve gotten into Reign from the CW but fell out during the second season.” Clarke says smiling, before looking over their circuit once more. She looks over where their source wires are connected and at the Waveform Generator. “Wait is this the right one?” she asks, pointing to where she had plugged in the source. 

Bellamy leans in a little and looks at the two spots, “Um, no. It’s the other one.”

Clarke starts laughing as she switches the source output and their graphs on the oscilloscope suddenly begin working correctly. She bangs her head on the desk slightly as they both lower their arms and laugh at the situation.

“All this time, we had it connected wrong. I’m sorry. I should have guessed.” Clarke apologizes; laughing at how long they were working on that first step, only to find out it was such an easy fix.

“It’s no big deal; let’s finish this, now that we have the correct source.” Bellamy replies with a chuckle and half smile.

The rest of the lab went off without a hitch and they made small talk about different things, mostly their part time jobs, Octavia, how much they wanted to kill Raven and Wick for putting them in this terrible class. Between the boring and crap 8 am lectures with the condescending old white guy professor and the increasingly harder and harder circuit’s labs each week, neither of them were truly enjoying it. Clarke’s only reprieve with the class in all was getting to see Bellamy, whom she had begun to develop feelings for. 

Once the packet was completed and handed in, Bellamy and Clarke began to pack up. Clarke had to put all the wires up and turn in the probe kit she had checked out back to the supply shop of the EECS floor. As she was waiting for the OK from the shop aide, she was aware of a presence beside her. Once cleared, Clarke turned and saw Bellamy standing there, waiting for her apparently.

“Hey, what’s up?” she greeted him.

“Nothing, you got a free hour right?” He asks, somewhat nervously.

“A couple of them yeah, was gonna just study in the library? You?”

“Couple hours til my next class. Want to study together or maybe get a coffee?”

Clarke smiled, “Yeah I’d like that.”


	6. Maybe I'm The One To Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> randomlyfangirling asked: Hey, could you write a fake/pretend relationship Bellarke fic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:So you asked me this probably 2ish months ago, sorry it took me forever. I just am really slow at getting to prompts. I'm an "of the moment of inspiration" writer.

"Okay, you can do this. It's no big deal. It's just Bellamy. Come on Griffin, grow a spine. You're a successful artist, you should be able to invite your friend to your opening next week." Clarke thought to herself as she approached the coffee shop Bellamy worked at part time to pay for his master's classes. Her paintings and sculptures had finally been deemed worthy enough of her own showing instead of pairing with another artist of similar style and she wanted everyone she knew to be there. She had already invited Wells and his girlfriend Sasha, Raven and her boyfriend Wick, Octavia and her fiancé Lincoln, and Monty and Miller. All she had left was Bellamy. Except with Bellamy there was a catch.

One of the sponsors of the gallery that was rumored to attend apparently looked down on single women artists. This sponsor would gladly purchase from any artist if it seemed it was going to a good place. Apparently a single woman was not a good place. In this man's mind apparently women were only about a few things if they were single, and one of those few things was blowing any spending money they had on a shopping trip. Clarke and the other artists didn't understand it but that was the way it was.

So here Clarke was not only inviting Bellamy to her opening but to ask to pretend to be her longtime boyfriend as well. He was older, attractive, an old friend, and down to earth as well as protective to a fault of their friends. What more could a girl ask for in a pretend boyfriend. She just had a hard time asking the guy to be the pretend boyfriend.

"Hey princess what can I get ya?" Bellamy's voice broke through her thoughts and startled Clarke back to reality, bringing the fact that she was at the counter already to attention.

"Oh hey, um I wanted to talk to you actually." Clarke stumbled over her words.

"Well my break is in about 15 minutes, so how about then?"

"That's great. I'll have a medium vanilla latte while I wait with a cinnamon scone."

"Sure thing." Bellamy smiled before ringing up her total, grabbing the scone before starting on her latte.

Clarke sat in one of the comfy chairs by the window as she waited for Bellamy to get off shift, occasionally pulling a piece from the scone. Bellamy had brought out the latte to her a few minutes before with a smile before disappearing into the back.

"So what's up in the mind of the princess?" Bellamy asked as he plopped down in seat next to hers.

Clarke took a sip of her coffee and then a breath before just diving into it. "It's about my Gallery Opening in a few weeks. You see I'm inviting everyone, as I'm sure you've heard. But there's something I need from you. It's kinda awkward to ask."

"Whatever it is Clarke, you can count on me."

"I need you to be my date. You see there's this big sponsor of the gallery that only purchases and really supports female artists if they are in a committed relationship. It's one of the dumbest things any of the artists have heard of but it's important to have his support. And he will respect me if he thinks I have a long-term relationship because having a partner means I won't spend my money on frivolous things. And everyone else is bringing a date anyway so I was hoping you could do this for me? Just this once."

Clarke took a breath after her speech and reached to take a drink as she waited for it all to sink in for Bellamy and his response. She really didn't know what he would say, there was the hope he would say yes because she was his friend and he was probably going to come anyway but there was still that off chance he would find it too weird and not want to.

"Sure, why not." Bellamy replied with a smile.

"Wait really?"

"Of course princess. I was going to come anyway and it'll be fun to see you get all red and embarrassed around all those big wigs as I praise your works."

Clarke looked down and blushed at that comment. "You don't have to Bell, really."

"I want to Clarke. It'll be fun. And I'm being honest about your work; it's really that good. You deserve all the support and praise you get.'

"Okay, thanks. It's two weeks from Saturday at 5."

"I'll pick you up at 4 then, I know you would want to get there early to ensure everything is in the right place." Bellamy smiled and stood, getting ready to head back into the kitchen and clock back in for the rest of his shift.

"Oh, thanks. Oh and Bellamy it's a formal event. That means a suit." Clarke brought forth before turning and heading toward the exit. She then stopped and turned, "Hey Bell, thanks again. It means a lot."

"Of course Princess. I'll see ya soon."

* * *

Asking Bellamy to be her date was the best and worst idea Clarke had ever had. It was the best idea because they already knew each other almost too well. They had a good rapport with each other and he was always supportive of her art. It was the worst idea because she harbored, deep, deep down, a crush on her best friend and she knew just how good he looked in a suit. Plus there would be alcohol at this event and just enough alcohol in Clarke's system turned her into a happy-go-lucky, too honest for her own good person.

She had spent the last two and a half weeks freaking out about the idea of having to "date" Bellamy for an evening to both Raven and Octavia. Both girls were tired of hearing it and both had a broken record response of "it will be okay" and "Just tell him how you feel and it'll be fine" as well as "Clarke shut up everything will be fine". The latter being yelled at her at nights by Raven when Clarke would normally be planning things for the Opening, like her outfit or which piece to put where.

But now it was the day of the event and she still didn't know how to approach the night. Bellamy was going to arrive any minute and she was busy calming herself so that she wouldn't be a nervous mess when he arrived. She had a light blue strapless dress on that went to just above her knee and had a matching jacket shawl with beading around the edges that was identical to the beading on the dress. She paired it with navy blue heels, a pearl pendant necklace, pearl drop earrings and her hair down.

A knock signaled Bellamy's arrival and the downfall of Clarke's attempts of reigning in her nerves. She took a deep breath, reminded herself it was just Bellamy and opened the door only for her jaw to drop. There was Bellamy not only in a tailored suit but with a tie that matched her light blue dress as if they were cut from the same strip of fabric. He had his hair styled in the just out of bed way that looked messy but amazing on him and in his hand was a small bouquet of snapdragons and lilies that he then held out to her.

"Clarke…hey... you look. Wow you look amazing. These are for you. For tonight." He stammered, looking Clarke up and down. From her hair and beautiful eyes to her infinite legs in that dress and high heels.

Clarke blushed and took the flowers, bending her head to smell them and hide her blush at the same time, "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself. You know this isn't an actual date. You didn't have to get these."

"Yes I did. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful princess. Besides real date or pretend date, it's a big night for you and big nights call for flowers."

"Let me just put them in a vase and then we can go."

She dug under the sink for a moment before emerging with one of her older, plain vases; quickly filled it with water and the bouquet and returned to Bellamy's side by the door with purse and overcoat in hand. "Well, shall we?"

"After you, princess" Bellamy smiled, opened the door and extended his hand to allow Clarke to exit first.

They headed down to Bellamy's jeep and were off to the gallery Clarke was having her opening at. For the ride over, an almost awkward silence filled the air as neither one was sure how to act at this point. Thankfully the gallery was extremely close by and they were there in practically no time. And then Clarke was off in a flurry to check in with caterers and the ticket people to ensure everyone she invited was already on the list of to just be let in and going through each area to check all her work was properly placed and displayed. Bellamy found it entertaining to watch the blonde scurry around in her heels and fancy dress. At one point he had to call over a server to help Clarke move a bigger piece so she didn't break something or get her dress dirty.

Then it was time for the event. People began trickling in and Bellamy hurried to Clarke's side for support. He could sense her tensing as she noticed different sponsors and high-ups in the art community.

"Everything is going to be fine. Relax. I'm here, you're friends are here. You've made it. Now is the time to enjoy it Clarke." Bellamy bent down, only slightly due to Clarke's heels making up for what she lacked in height compared to him, and whispered in her ear, his hand rubbing against her back in soft, soothing circles."

Just as he straightened back up, Monty, Wick, Raven and Miller made their way over to where Clarke and Bellamy were standing near one of her portrait paintings. They all hugged Clarke and complimented her on the place and her pieces. She relaxed easily in the safe circle of her friends even with Bellamy there as her "date". Once again, Clarke was thankful to have her best friend there, even as a fake date. He was supportive and just affectionate enough with her, either always having his hand on her back or in her own hand as they walked around and greeted people.

Anyone that met him, complimented Clarke on having snagged such a nice and handsome man up. They easily bantered about their different college years and how they met through the dorm system. Bellamy had been her RA her first year and was the reason she switched degrees based off all the beautiful drawings she would do on the whiteboards on all the dorm room doors on their floor. Everyone seemed to love him and they all loved her work. Even some of the biggest critics at the opening were giving her compliments.

"I must say Miss Griffin, some of your pieces are absolutely breathtaking. How did you come to know about your abilities?" a Mr. Dante Wallace asked her after shaking both her and Bellamy's hands.

"I grew up loving to draw and paint. My father had always supported me and bought me coloring books and then sketchbooks and pencils. I actually planned on becoming a doctor but changed my major during my freshman year. But someone helped me change my mind." Clarke replied with ease as it had been what felt like the tenth time she answered that question.

"And if you don't mind me asking, what do you do with the money that you receive from one of your pieces selling?"

"A large part of each commission goes off towards paying school loans, I am extremely close on paying them off and I'd like to have them done before I'm thirty. I also sometimes pay bills when they come up or stuff for family and friends. Anything else goes into a bank account.

"My friends have been a huge support in my endeavors to be an artist and I like to thank them on occasion. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them, especially because of Bellamy. He's the one who encouraged me to change degrees."

"That's quite impressive. When did the two of you get together?" Dante asked them.

"We grew apart only slightly after I graduated but I ran into her one afternoon when I returned to campus to start my masters and we reconnected. I work at a local coffee shop and we actually have a couple of her pieces on display. When she came in one afternoon to replace one of the paintings, I knew I had to snatch her up before she moved somewhere else like New York or Italy due to her fabulous art career." Bellamy answered with a smile, wrapping his arm around Clarke's shoulders.

"Well I'm very impressed by your work Clarke. I would love to purchase some pieces for my own collection."

Clarke beamed, for Dante owned one of the biggest Galleries in the country and to have a piece at the Mount Weather Gallery was an honor, "Of course, if there is anything here you'd like you can talk to my cashier Gustus and pick it up next week when my show has ended. I'd be happy to do anything for commission as well. Thank you Mr. Wallace."

"Dante, please. I may take you up on that. Have a good evening you two." The old man smiled and walked toward the front where Gustus was waiting for anyone willing to purchase pieces.

"I can't believe it. He liked them and wants to buy some." Clarke stammered, still in shock.

"This is amazing Clarke, I knew you had it in you. Of course he wanted to buy your pieces. You are an amazing artist." Bellamy remarked before doing something daring and swooping down and kissing Clarke on the lips.

Clarke felt the whole world stop as Bellamy kissed her. She quickly closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it ten-fold. To the public it looked like a boyfriend giving his girlfriend a congratulatory, chaste kiss to the lips but to Clarke and Bellamy it was so much more. It was a beginning, a revelation, an answer of feelings returned. It was timeless and never ending but ending all too soon.

Bellamy finally pulled away but rested his forehead against Clarke's as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to do that."

"How long?" Clarke asked, breathlessly.

"Probably since your freshman year and I caught you doodling on Jasper's door. I remember complimenting you, you turned around with an awed look on your face and it took my breath away."

"Wow, I've wanted to do that since you were there for me when my dad died." Clarke revealed.

"Well then how about after your opening and more praises because of you art, we go back to your place and do that some more. Because Clarke, for me there's no one but you."

Clarke blushed and nodded before leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to his lips, "There's no one but you too." She whispers before turning and returning to the crowd where Wells and Octavia were standing nearby, clearly having watched their exchange. Bellamy followed and watched as Octavia pulled Clarke into a huge hug with a large grin on her face.

"It's about damn time you two got together. If this date hadn't worked out, I might have just locked the two of you in a room and made you confess your love for one another." Octavia remarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come find me on Tumblr - Jollyrogerjayhawk, Also you can find a picture of the dress she wore to her opening linked there


	7. Vini Vidi Venti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> I've never done this before but thought I'd give it a go 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I literally aww and got a giant grin when I read this. FYI I was super excited to write this. Yes I know this is wrong translations I took Latin. But this fits for a title of a venting app. Bellamy hates it too ;)

Clarke was just putting her charcoal pencil down when she heard the familiar sound of keys unlocking her apartment door.  She looked over to the clock she had on the wall, a whimsical addition from Raven and Wells when she moved in to this apartment they thought perfect for her. It was an analog wall clock that had a bunch of numbers randomly on the face and the saying “Who Care?” which they thought perfect for Clarke was known for getting wrapped up into her work and completely unaware of how much time was passing. As she glanced at her Who Cares Clock, she noticed that it was already after 6pm and Bellamy had been supposed to be coming over at 5. Odds were that he tried texting her, figured she was working on a piece and just let himself in with his set of keys a bit later.

 “Princess you in?” she heard him call out from the entry way as she began wrapping up.

 “In the studio Blake.” Clarke responded quickly.

 “Hey, what have you been working on? I tried texting you earlier but never got a reply.”

 “Just a for fun piece since I’m in between commissions as well as the latest gallery exhibition is still open.”

 “Is that O and Lincoln?”

 “Yeah, I figured it’d be a nice gift for their wedding. Just a little something they could put up in their new home.” Clarke replied with a soft smile, looking to the charcoal piece she has been working on. On the canvas was a replica of a picture Bellamy had taken when Lincoln had proposed to Octavia 8 months ago on the annual camping trip they all took to Yellowstone National Park. Octavia had dragged them all to Old Faithful where they were all patiently waiting for it to erupt. Literally seconds before it was set to go off, Lincoln grabbed Octavia’s attention, bent down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She said yes and kissed him just as Old Faithful began to go.

 “She’s gonna love it, Clarke. It looks amazing.” Bellamy praised the piece and the artist once more. Even after so many years of their friendship and him seeing and praising her art, Clarke has never been able to accept a compliment from Bellamy without completely blushing.

 “Thanks Bell, so what’s up? What can I do for you?”

 “You completely forgot didn’t you?”

 “Maybe, so tell me what it is I forgot.”

 “We were gonna do dinner and some movies. Remember?” Bellamy reminded Clarke with a tilt of his head and a smile.

 “Oh shit yea, sorry Bell. I’m just gonna clean up, go ahead and start prepping in the kitchen. I did get the ingredients to the recipe you sent me a few days ago. There’s Jameson and Seagram if you want any whisky.”

 “Score. You’ve got Coke and Sprite to drink with it right?”

“Well yeah, I’m not dumb Blake.”

“I know that but sometimes you don’t have everything because you forget. Now get out here and help me cook.”

Clarke laughed at Bellamy’s order as she headed toward her kitchen, “Me, cook? Did you do some shots already without me?”

“Alright alright, I deserved that. At least serve us up some drinks and start picking a movie. No historical things.” Bellamy chuckled and nodded to the Jameson for Clarke to pour out.

 “I know Bell. We’ve done movie night before. Plus I have no desire to deal with you shouting at my TV all night about what’s wrong. That is reserved for full out movie night with everyone and we play the Bellamy Drinking game. So much more fun that way.” Clarke rambled, pouring out the Jameson into the two cups and then the coke right after. She grabbed hers before heading into her living room to start perusing Netflix.

There were a few options she flipped through and just didn’t think sounded good until she settled on the Charlie’s Angels that aired back in 2000 with Drew Barrymore, Cameron Diaz and Lucy Liu. It was one of Clarke’s favorites and it always gave her high goals of how to be a strong woman in the world.

“How does Charlie’s Angels sound?” Clarke asked as she headed back into the kitchen and watched Bellamy cook.

 He was working on a Honey Mustard Pretzel Chicken recipe he had found and wanted to try out.  At least once a month this is what they did. Bellamy would find a recipe and want to try it out with Clarke, asking her to either help or at least get ingredients and they would have a dinner and movie night. This month was the chicken, last month it was some avocado pasta recipe he found. Occasionally Clarke would suggest a dish and forward him the recipe and they would try it but they were never as good as the dishes Bellamy would find.

 “Charlie’s Angels sounds fine. I know it’s one of your favorites. O’s as well. She always wanted to be Natalie and have her dancing skills.”

 Before Clarke had a chance to reply, she heard one of their phones go off. Bellamy must have recognized the tone because he then turned toward Clarke, “Hey can you get that for me, and I’ve kinda got messy hands right now.”

 “Course.” Clarke said with a smile, grabbing Bellamy’s phone and unlocking it quickly. They had long ago exchanged passwords making it easy for them to unlock in times like these when the rightful owner was busy or had hands full. “It’s just some app notification. What’s Vini, Vidi, Venti?”

 “Some website I stumbled across a couple months ago. The name always pissed me off. I think it’s supposed to be a play on of I Came, I Saw, I Conquered, you know Vini, Vidi, Vici. Basically the app is a place you can go an anonymously or as anonymous as you want to be with an account, and just rant and vent about problems. But of course the first thing I vented about was the fact that Venti is Italian for Large and not Latin for I vented.” Bellamy commented on while concentrating on the chicken, not really thinking as he explained.

 “Ah okay.” Clarke replied, beginning to flip through the app as she was curious as to the nature of this app.

  _Vini Vidi Venti: A venting app perfect for the everyday person._

_User: CaesarAugustusBlake_

_Latest Vents:_

_May 19 th. Supposed to meet up with the girl again in a few days. Hopefully she actually remember this time without needing me to remind her that day. Found a recipe for this great chicken dish. Hope she likes it._

_May 15 th, just got back from Princess’s reception. She looked even more beautiful than usual and her art was stunning. Had to watch at least 4 guys hit on her without losing it and getting myself kicked out._

_April 30 th, Sister came over with her fiancé again with wedding plans. I swear she’s trying to send me to an early grave. At least I get dress approval. Prepare for turtlenecks sister._

_April 15 th , Princess is comin over for movie night once again. Finally convinced her to take a break from her art. If she had her way, she’d never leave her studio. Workaholic princess_

_April 10 th, Went out partying with the delinquents and almost killed spacewalker who dared to show his face after everything. Princess and little bird took care of it by themselves though._

_April 1 st, Would have found the prank pulled on Princess funny if it wasn’t also pulled on me. Why did I agree to like those two delinquents._

_March 28 th, Princess looks beautiful as always, why did I have to fall for the girl who would never see me as more than her best friends older brother and also close friend._

_March 22 nd, What on earth is this app? Venti isn’t even Latin, literally the app title in English is I cam I saw Large. It’s like a weird McDonalds order._

“Wait you’re reading them?” Bellamy’s voice startled Clarke out of her trance as she scrolled through Bellamy’s posts. She had been startled to see just what Bellamy wanted to get off his chest recently. She looked up with a blush.

 “Yeah… uh, sorry. I was curious about the app. If you didn’t want me to see anything, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” Clarke stumbled, the things she read finally sinking in with her.

 Bellamy blushed and looked away, unsure of what to say exactly. He somewhat poured his deepest secrets into the poorly named app, especially the fact that he was in love with his sister’s best friend. “It’s... It’s okay Clarke. Really Princess. You were gonna find out someday. Just didn’t realize that was gonna be how.”

 “So it’s true. Everything you said about me?” Clarke asked meekly, “You think I’m beautiful.”

 “Of course I do Clarke. You are possibly the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. Anyone who thinks otherwise is either lying or blind. I’ve been into you since probably our second camping trip.”

 “Our second camping trip? That was like three years ago Bell. But why never tell me?”

 “Because I was afraid you wouldn’t return the feelings. That you really did see me as Octavia’s older brother that you just put up with.”

 “You’re one of my best friends Bellamy. I could never just put up with you. But why were you so afraid of telling me your feelings when everyone else knew they were returned?”

 “Wait what?”

 “Did you really think there was no reason Octavia and Raven always paired us together? They’ve known about my feelings for a while. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the open book O says you are and she knew about yours since the beginning.”

 “So you like me?”

 Clarke just smiled, “Yes, I like you. You’re burning the chicken Bell.”

 Bellamy turned and cursed under his breath, grabbing the chicken off the stove and plating quickly before it began to smoke heavily.  Once done plating, Bellamy threw the pan to the side and turned to the now laughing blonde princess in front of him. “Well excuse me for explaining myself to you.”

 “No it’s not you, it’s the situation. Here we were having a heartfelt moment and you forgot that you were cooking dinner. If it’s burnt you’ll just have to come back again tomorrow and we’ll try again.” Clarke said with a devious smile.

 “Oh is that so? Well then why don’t you come here and taste it first.”

Clarke just smirked, grabbed her plate and made her way to the living room with Bellamy close on her heels. The pair crashed onto the couch and put their food on to the coffee table before them as they landed. With one arm around Clarke, Bellamy looked down at the blonde and smiled softly. “I think we’ll be just fine.” He whispers. 

“Oh, why’s that?” Clarke asked softly, looking up into Bellamy’s deep brown eyes that she’s drawn a thousand times. 

“Because it’s just a new phase in our relationship. If you think about it, we’ve been dating already for a while. All the dinners and movie nights just the two of us.”

Clarke smiled and leaned her head against Bellamy’s shoulder, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. We’ll be just fine.”

“But to be safe, Clarke will you go out with me sometime next week?”

“I’d love to Bell, now shhh. The movie is starting.”


	8. From the Hummingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: are you taking prompts? i have this one if u are, if not im sorry for sending! “Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” AU (preferably w/ clarke doing the stealing and bellamy the demanding) :-)

Bellamy didn’t even really notice the flowers disappearing until Octavia pointed it out to him. Fairly rudely to boot too.

 “Bell where are all the bluebells I gave you to plant in honor of mom? I could have sworn I even gave you instructions clear enough that even Jasper couldn’t have killed them. I wanted to be able to take a few to the mom’s grave in a couple weeks. Did you seriously kill them? Or did you give them all away to pretty girls at your job?” Octavia asked in lieu of a greeting as she entered their family home that Bellamy had inherited and decided to slowly renovate to fit his own lifestyle.

 “What are you talking about O? I’ve been taking care of them. They are right out front where you told me would be best.” Bellamy replied.

 “Well that’s bull. I gave you enough seeds so that you would have a good couple dozen flowers. Right now there are maybe ten or twelve at most.”

 Bellamy was dumbfounded. He could have sworn he had like twenty when he went out to water them a couple weeks ago. With all the rain he hadn’t needed to water them as much so maybe it was actually a lot farther away that he checked on them. But that still didn’t explain the decreasing number. He figured he’d just plant some more to appease Octavia and just take the ones that were already bloomed when they visited their mom’s grave next weekend.

“Relax O; I’ll take care of it. I’ll get some more seeds and keep an extra careful eye on these until next weakened. I promise.” Bellamy appeased his sister, making a mental note to head to the home and garden store after Octavia left.

 Octavia nodded, “Alright. I will hold you too that. I just know Mom always loved those bluebells and I wanted to put some n her grave.”

Bellamy pulled his sister into a hug and nodded, “I know. I want to put them there too. Come on, I believe you are here for lunch not to lecture me about flowers.”

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

 The next few days passed without any incident and Bellamy made sure that when he was home during the day, he would have a window open near the front of the house so he could at least keep an ear open in case he heard anything suspicious. He finally discovered the answer to the mystery of the missing bluebells one afternoon when he was washing his dishes. Bellamy had just put up one of his coffee mugs when the distinct sound of a spade digging up earth and heavy breathing of effort reached his ears through the open window in his sitting room.

 Bellamy was through the front door in a flash, just in time to catch the thief red handed or in this case blue handed.

 “Those aren’t yours. So I don’t know what you’re thinking taking those when there are plenty of perfectly good flower markets in this part of town where you could buy yourself some pretty flowers.” Bellamy spoke coldly, looking down at the blonde who was crouched in front of his flower bed from his front porch. He was soon met with deep blue eyes and a sheepish grin on her face.

 “Oh, um sorry. I... uh. It’s hard to explain.” The blonde stuttered and looked around, as if hoping an excuse would pop out of the flowers for her.

 “Well are you going to tell me why you’ve been stealing my flowers or am I just going to  have to follow you to your date to see if he or she is even worthy of them. Especially considering that they were intended for my mother.”

 “I’m sorry. It’s not...”

 “It’s not like that? Oh really. Well go on, I’ll be right behind you to wherever it is you’re taking my bluebells.”

 Bellamy watched the blonde look down and gathers her tools into a tote bag she had with her as well as wrapping a string around the few flowers she had already pulled up into a bundle. The blonde stood, avoiding Bellamy’s eyes and started departing. He gave her a thirty second head start and began following her, hoping it was close. Even if it was a sunny day, Bellamy wasn’t in the greatest shoes to be traipsing all over town.

 After walking bout five to ten minutes or so, Bellamy decided to break the silence. “So do I get a name from the blonde thief or will I have to ask your date when I meet them as well?”

 “I show mine when you show yours,” came quickly with a smirk that Bellamy saw cross her face.

 “I’m Bellamy, Bellamy Blake. Owner of the house and garden from which you stole bluebells.”

 “I’m Clarke Griffin. And I apologized and was going to explain but instead you insisted on joining me. So I’ll just let the destination explain for me. As a matter of fact, we’re here. Figure it out yet?”

 Bellamy looked away from Clarke and towards the familiar gate and arch that marked the Arcadia Slope Cemetery. Oh.  Before Bellamy got a chance to say anything, Clarke was through the gate and walking down a path to the right. He let her go for a few minutes to give her some privacy, still letting her situation sink in.

 After a bit, Bellamy followed down the same path to where he saw Clarke kneeling in front of a gravestone where she had laid the flowers and was quietly speaking to the grave. He observed the name Wells Jaha as well as the year 1993-2010 and Beloved Son and Friend. There were some other flowers on the grave as well.

 “His name was Wells and he was my best friend in the entire world. Two days before our senior year of high school, Wells got into a car accident and was killed on impact. Today marks 5 years since I last saw him. I’m sorry about taking your flowers. I’ve been visiting every week for the past month and I saw your bluebells. They were his mom’s favorites and became his favorite as well.” Clarke explained when Bellamy stood behind her. “I was going to somehow pay you back or plant some new ones but I kept forgetting new seeds or didn’t know how to explain with the money.”

 “Clarke, it’s okay. I’m sorry about Wells. And I’m sorry about how I treated you when I first found out.” Bellamy assured. “Actually I get it. Those flowers were in honor of my mother. My sister had me plant them a couple months ago, so that in a couple weeks we could take them here to my mother’s grave. She died of cancer a few years ago. It was wrong of me to snap at you without knowing the situation.”

 Bellamy watched as Clarke stood, touched the headstone once and turned to him. “Where’s her gravestone?” was all she said.

 “Just over the way.”

 “Can I see? ... I know that’s a bit forward of me. But I thought maybe your mom deserves at least some of her flowers.” Clarke stammered looking at the ground and bringing a couple of the bluebells form behind her back, twiddling with them.

 Chuckling, Bellamy grinned and nodded, “Yeah, she’d like that. Though she’ll wonder who the mesmerizing blonde is next to me,” Clarke blushed and looked away as Bellamy spoke. “Actually I want to know who she is too. Maybe you can help me plant some more bluebells after we take some to her. Then you can take as many as you want for Wells.”

 “I’d like that. A lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts? Want a second part? reviews feed my muse and she is a finicky, picky one.


	9. Take The Midnight Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ‘we’re the only ones in this subway car and the metro broke down’ au

Clarke was dead tired after her long shift at The National Gallery that day. It had been holding a big exhibit in honor of the arrival of some more pieces by Claude Monet. This meant a large increase in the number of guests, especially tourists, who wanted to see a large collection of Monet’s works in the flesh. Between that and working open to close, Clarke felt as if she could barely go any farther with the lack of energy she had but needed to get home, therefore she trudged her way to the Underground to head back to her apartment.

 

She already had a multi ticket allowing her to bypass the ticket machines, not that there was a line at this time of night in the first place. After making her way down the various hallways, Clarke slouched onto one of the benches as she waited for her train to arrive. It was completely dead in the subway and she assumed that the train would be similar, allowing her relax in peace before she got to her stop, which she was extremely grateful for.

 

Once the train pulled up, Clarke headed into one of the seemingly empty cars and sat back in one of the two-seaters with her legs up. She only realized that she wasn’t actually alone once the train started moving and she looked up towards the front of the car. There slouching in one of the seats was a man that looked to be about her age engrossed in a book. He was tall; dark skinned and had even darker and what looked to be wavy, just out of bed hair. It made the artist in Clarke itch to start sketching him, though she didn’t think she had the energy to do so.

 

Since there was a good twenty minute ride ahead of her and an unknown time for the silent companion of hers, Clarke decided that it wouldn’t be prudent to try and make small talk as odds were they were both extremely tired and ready for the end of their respective days. So she pulled out her own book and flipped to where her bookmark was sitting, marking the last page she had read in the story. She reemerged herself in the world of Josey, Chloe and their troubles as described by Sarah Addison Allen in one of Clarke’s favorites The Sugar Queen. One of her favorite parts was always the fact that Chloe was followed by books. And that they were always books that she needed at that time.

 

About ten minutes later a large screeching sound startled the two passengers into dropping their books and looking around to find the source of the noise. Swiveling her head, Clarke came to find that surrounding them was what looked like dark tunnel walls. She quickly stood to grab her book off the floor of where it had flown a few feet ahead of her in the shock of the stop. As she was stooped, a deep voice spoke barely a couple feet from.

 

“Seems we’ve broken down, Eh Princess?”

 

Standing back up, after placing her book in her bag, Clarke made eye contact with the curly haired man who had bent down to pick up his own book which had slid her way. “Yes I can see that. But Princess? Really?”

 

The man shrugged, “You were reading a book about a queen, seemed fitting. Hey do you have your phone on you. Mine’s already dead and we are gonna need to call for help since this late at night they assume no one is on the subway if it breaks. Hence the signs in all the cabins about calling if it breaks down.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and began to fish out her phone as she formed a response. “First of its Clarke not Princess. And yeah I have my phone, let me check.” Pulling it out, Clarke tried pressing a few buttons only to find it was dead too. She then shook her head and re-pocketed the phone, “Sorry mine is dead too. Hopefully there is another passenger in one of the other cars or the operator calls for help.”

 

“Yeah it’s a possibility though I’d prefer if we were able to call and not have wait. Oh and I’m Bellamy,”

 

“Well I can’t exactly charge it here. I’ve been working all day and dealing with tourists and keeping people from touching priceless works of art. I am exhausted and irritated so it’s either wait here or find your own solution.”

 

“Geez, relax princess. I was just stating an observation. It’s not like I’ve had an easy day either. You try being a professor at a prestigious university but then have to deal with dumb freshman asking dumb questions like why don’t I have a British accent, can they have an extension on an assignment, when in their lives are they going to use the knowledge of knowing about Greek philosophers. It get’s annoying.”

 

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t be a teacher. Be-LAME-y. And I agree with them. Where would someone be able to use the knowledge about Greek Philosophers? And my name isn’t Princess.” Clarke retorted, sitting down in one of the wall chairs to wait out the train breakdown.

 

Bellamy just glared at her, “First off, it’s Bellamy; Second of all there is plenty of places you can use ancient Greek History knowledge. Besides being a professor or teacher, you can work in museums. There are trivia contests.”

 

“Trivia Contests? That’s your big comeback. That’s just sad. You can say that about any degree. Because that’s the point of trivia contests. Random, sometimes USELESS facts.”

 

“Well fine then. What’s the purpose of your magnificent job?”

 

“Art brings sophistications of society. By being a curator, I am someone that helps bring life to the art in ways that the artists intended them to have. I also do commission art on the side.”

 

“Bring life to the art, what a load of hipster rubbish. They are just paintings. There’s no purpose to them except to be looked at once or twice. Just pretty pictures.”

 

“I’M GONNA THROW YOU OUT THE GODDAMN WINDOW BE-LAME-Y! Just pretty pictures, hipster rubbish. Do you want to be hog-tied and thrown out into the subway?!”

 

Bellamy was stunned at the small blonde’s reaction. “Alright, sorry. Geez. Remember, it’s been a long day for me too. It’s just that they department wants me to teach this art history class and I don’t know enough to do it justice. I didn’t mean to hit a nerve. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, I get it. I just heard that a lot today. And I’ve always been looked down on or questioned about pursuing art related jobs and my Painting major in college. I’m just tired of people never respecting it. But as it happens, I did quite well in my Art History class. So much so I took multiple classes pertaining to the subject. I even have an art history minor. If you want, I could help you understand some of the pieces and artists the college will want you to cover.”

 

“I’d actually really like that. But why would you want to help me, we’ve been nothing but at odds since we first met.”

 

Clarke smiled and shrugged, “What can I say, I’d rather help than hinder, especially when it comes to the impressionable minds of future artists.”

 

Bellamy laughed and took a seat in the chair next to Clarke’s. He pulled out a piece of paper from his laptop bag and a pen and started scribbling something. “Here, it’s my office and cell number as well as my email. Call me any time you want to get coffee or argue about which is more influential in today’s society. History Philosophers or the Artists of Old.”

 

“I’d really like that. And you call me when you need help on the Art History Class. I mean it; I don’t want you to turn any of those students away from the beauty that is Art and former Artists.” Clarke smiles, writing her own number and email on the bottom of the paper Bellamy had handed her before ripping it and handing it to him.

 

Before either of them could say anything more, the subway began to move again to take them to their destinations. It reminded the both of them that it was late at night and they both were looking forward to returning home.

 

At the next stop, Bellamy stood up and headed toward the door before turning and waving goodbye to Clarke. “Talk to you soon, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Reviews feed my muse and she is a picky and finnicky one.


	10. Do Your Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Clarke loves putting random stuff on Bellamy’s hair and he doesn’t even notice until someone snorts in laughter.

“I’ll see you in a few hours at lunch, okay babe?” Bellamy inquired of Clarke as they both left Bellamy’s dark blue Jeep and headed to the Ark Slope Precinct. Between Clarke’s mustang being stuck in the shop for the next week or so as well as the detectives actually taking advantage of Clarke’s position as freelance Forensic Artist during their current investigation, Bellamy and Clarke had decided to carpool for a while. It worked out well since they were both headed toward the same building and they would both be working the same late hours that were practically required during heavy investigations.

 Clarke had taken down some of the witness’s descriptions and made some sketches for the APB as well as uploading some of the images to the computer so she could alter the faces today and run some face recognition softwares. Bellamy just mainly had paperwork to go over before being able to go out and do some investigations. Before disappearing into his office, Bellamy gave Clarke a soft kiss to the lips and nodded to Miller and Monroe who were at their desks before delving into paperwork mountain.

 “See you at lunch Bell,” Clarke called back, to which Bellamy gave a slight wave and ignored the slight giggles coming from the others, just a normal day at the Ark Slope Precinct.

 A few hours later, Bellamy was finally at the end of his paperwork when Clarke and Octavia enter his office with grins. “Look who I found at the entrance, with three hamburgers from Ally’s.” Clarke announces with a smile as they greet the tired detective.

 “Hey O, what brings you by?” Bellamy asks his sister as he hugs her and gives Clarke a peck on the cheek. The three head out to the park across the street so they can eat outside.

 “I just wanted to bring my big brother and his fiancée some lunch and check in with them before Lincoln and I head out of town for a few weeks. You do remember we are heading to Washington for a few weeks, right?”

 “Yeah I remember. Relax.” Bellamy throws a piece of a straw wrapper at his sister with a smile. Octavia just dodged it and rolled her eyes. He relaxed as he felt Clarke’s fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck on occasion.

 “You’re going for Lincoln’s class right?” Clarke asks after a couple moments. Lincoln was a renowned art teacher at their local college that was invited to guest speak at some different classes in Washington.

 “Yeah, he’s really excited and nervous. I think he is finally realizing that he’s made it. He’s in the big time in the art world.”“It really is amazing O, maybe now Bellamy will finally approve of him.’’

 “Hey!” Bellamy protested as Clarke and Octavia began snickering. “And on that note, I’m going to head back to the precinct. Thanks for lunch O.”

 Clarke just smiled and pulled Bellamy in for a soft kiss before watching him go. She exchanged a glance with Octavia and a devious smile before following Bellamy back into the office. As she entered she headed toward her desk to the giggles of Miller, Monroe and Harper. Clarke smirked and pulled up her programs that she needed to continue working.

 A hip bumped her desk to pull her attention up to where her best friend and the Precinct’s local tech guru and head of the Forensic Analysts, therefore Clarke’s boss, Raven Reyes stood with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

 “Griffin, how are the time lapses of the different suspects coming? Also I noticed that Detective Blake had some pieces of paper and straw in his wavy locks. Any chance you know how they got there?” Raven inquired quietly.

 Clarke smiled, “Hey Rae. I am actually about to start on the time lapse profiles. I was working on face recognition programs this morning so we had names to go with the faces. As for Bellamy, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Octavia visited at lunch; perhaps it was her that put them there.”

 “Now see I highly doubt that. Because I also have been hearing Miller and Monroe laugh everything Bellamy passes by and that has started since this morning. Plus one of your blonde hair bobby pins is in there too. Did Octavia put that in there too?”

 “I dunno maybe, you and her are always over at our place. Or maybe it somehow got stuck in there on accident.”

 Rolling her eyes, Raven just smiled, “Whatever Clarke, you know he is going to notice at some point. If anything else the wonder twins over there will give it away with their laughter.” She gestured to where Monroe and Miller were not convincingly looking over evidence while eavesdropping and looking away sheepishly.

“I know and at that point I’ll tell him they did it.” Raven just glared at Clarke before shaking her head and turning to head back to her own office when another voice sounded.

"Tell who they did what?” Bellamy’s voice carried over and it seemed that was the last straw for the peanut gallery as Monroe and Miller began to laugh completely and even Raven began to chuckle on occasion as Bellamy looked toward Clarke who had blanched at his presence and began to look anywhere but him.

Bellamy then looked toward Raven when it came clear that Clarke wasn’t going to answer, for what reason he didn’t know, and that the other two wouldn’t be able to hold in their laughter long enough for an explanation. Raven just smiled.

“You may want to take a good hard look in the mirror, Blake. It seems you’ve gained some extra hair pieces.” Raven explained, gesturing to Bellamy’s hair. His hand quickly ran through his dark curls and the various pieces of paper and metal fell to the floor much to Bellamy’s shock.

 “Where did those come from?” His first reaction was to look at the two who were laughing but his eyes then drifted over to his blonde fiancée who was staring at the things on the floor. “Clarke, did you do this?”

 All she did was nod and bend down to pick up all the paper and her bobby pin. Bellamy grabbed her arm and lifted her up back to her feet. His hand then went under her chin to encourage her to meet his eyes.

 “Alright Princess, may I ask why you did this?”

 Clarke just shrugged, “I dunno. I was bored today. You were still asleep when I was working on my hair and I guess your hair just looked like fair game to put one of my bobby pins in. And then the paper was just for kicks. It kinda became a game of how much I could get in there without you catching on. Of course I didn’t count on those two practically chocking on their laughter every time they caught look of your hair.”

 Bellamy just smiled and rolled his eyes, “Just remember, Princess, I know where you sleep, every single night for the rest of your life. You might just want to keep one eye open.”

“I’m not afraid of you. Do your worst Blake.”

 

“Oh I will,” Bellamy promised before catching her off guard by tickling her sides without mercy causing Clarke to shriek and wiggle to try and get out of Bellamy’s grip.


	11. Stay Up 'Til the Lights Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A and Person B talking on the phone all night by accident, then sending each other tired selfies in the morning. Bonus: Person A messages B how they fell asleep in class/work that day.

“Clarke you should go to sleep, I’m going to be out til daybreak. And you have class in the morning babe.” Bellamy spoke into the phone that was sitting between his shoulder and head as he grabbed his things for his night shift. He hated doing night patrols but, thus, was the case of being a rookie cop.  Nodding to Miller who was getting into the driver side of the patrol car, Bellamy walked around to the other side and slid in as he heard Clarke’s reply.

 “But I wanted to stay up and talk to you, Bell. Between your night rounds and my practically unlimited residency hours, we never see each other. We keep missing each other, I miss ya.” Clarke’s reply came through slowly, her exhaustion evident through her voice.

 “I miss you too, but your class--”

 “Will still be there three times a week for the next two months. Wouldn’t be the first time I’d be tired in that class either. Stop worrying Bellamy and just talk to me. I’m assuming you’re out with Miller?”

 “Yeah, he’s driving and probably none too happy that I’m on the phone.”

 “Liar, Miller doesn’t care. Right Miller?” Clarke asks the last bit loudly knowing that the other dark male in the police car will be able to hear her.

 “Nah not really. So long as he hangs up if we need to do something. These shifts are always dead. Talk to your girl Blake.” Miller responds without missing a beat while also pulling out his own phone to check something.

 “See Bell, even Miller agrees.”

 “Alright sweetheart, what do you want to talk about?”

 “I dunno, how’s O’s wedding planning going? Read any new history books lately? Though I suppose not as all history isn’t new, it’s all old.”

 “Ha-ha Griffin, very funny. Also not exactly the first time you’ve used that joke. As for O, I think you know as much as I do since she texts you like every detail.”

 “Ugh you’re no fun tonight.” Clarke huffs into the phone. “I may just hang up on you and stay up by talking to someone else that’s cooler than you.”

 “Alright sweetheart, I’m sorry. Tell me about your day.” Bellamy chuckles before deciding to actually appease his girlfriend. She had been right in saying they had been missing each other a lot recently and he did miss her and wanted to talk to her, she was just so easy to rile up though.

 “Well besides my boyfriend being an idiot, pretty boring. I swear today it was like no one wanted to get hurt. I’ve never seen an ER so dead before. I think some of the nurses and other residents were tempted to hurt themselves just so we had something to do. It ended up being a lot of paperwork and restocking and reading of different procedures. I think Wells got to sit in on an appendectomy with Dr. Burke but other than that nothing.”

 “I’m sorry babe.”

 “It’s alright; I mean I did get to sit in on some brain surgeries a couple days ago with Dr. Zia. But so boring after that.”

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

  “You’ve got some days off coming up soon right.” Bellamy asks after a while, suddenly thinking of the coming three-day weekend he had off.

 “Yeah I have a couple days off. I think my last shift this week ends at like 7 am Friday and then I go back in Monday morning.”

 “Well maybe we should take a little weekend road trip. Get out of KC for a few days. We could go to Denver or Branson or Omaha. Wherever the hell you want.”

“I’d really like that. So Lake of the Ozarks is an option right?” Clarke asks and Bellamy can hear the smile in her voice as the tone picks up.

“Of course. Grab your dad’s boat and rent a cabin for a few days. Get some sun and fun in.” Bellamy replies already picturing him and Clarke sunbathing on a cabin porch deck, him reading a book and Clarke sketching or painting the lake in her favorite orange strapless bikini.

 “Yeah that’d be great. I can text Dad in the morning to ask about the boat. It’s late I don’t want to bother or wake him.”

 “Really? It’s late. I hadn’t noticed.” Bellamy jokes, catching Miller’s eye which are rolling but he has the faint hint of a smirk which Bellamy knows means Miller found the joke funny.

 “So funny I forgot to laugh Blake. Fine, I get it. I’ll go to bed. Night Bell.”

 “Night Sweetheart, love you.”

 “Yeah, love you too.” The phone clicks as Clarke hangs up to go to bed and Bellamy checks the time and notices it’s getting close to 2 am. Of course his princess was able to keep him talking for three almost four hours despite him not wanting to keep her up in the first place. He was excited for this weekend though, it’d be a good time for them to get away and relax after the hectic past few weeks they’ve had with their jobs.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

 Bellamy had gotten off at about 6:30 that morning and went straight to his apartment and his bed, barely remembering to change out of his uniform and pull down the covers before collapsing for a few hours. He crashed and had a good few hour power nap before being woken up by his alarm going off at 10. When Bellamy checked his phone the first thing he sees is a couple text messages and a Snapchat notification. Going for the texts first, Bellamy saw one for Octavia asking for them to meet for lunch sometime this week so they could catch up which he put off responding to until later when he could check his calendar. Then he saw that he had three text messages from Clarke.

  _Clarke Griffin 7:45 am_

_I AM SO TIRED!!! I need coffee in an IV to counteract the amount of tired I feel right now._

_Clarke Griffin 8:25 am_

_I swear Cage is being exceptionally boring today. Like on an evil, monotone level._

_Clarke Griffin 8:30 am_

_WHY DID YOU LET ME STAY UP SO LATE!!! Also WHY am I taking a history class for fun when I have residency and other crap on my plate._

Bellamy chuckled at his girlfriend’s texts, her exhaustion playing out exactly how he imagined it would. Thankfully the night before she never said he couldn’t use I told you so the next day so that’s the first thing he does is reply to her text.

  _Bellamy Blake 10:20 am_

_I told you so. I knew you’d be tired. Sorry that Cage was boring but I believe you chose to take that class because of a certain history buff boyfriend you have. Just concentrate on the weekend trip to the Ozarks, babe. Just think about that. Want me to bring you coffee to your shift tonight?_

As he was waiting for a reply to his text, Bellamy then texted his Snapchat note anticipating what exactly it would be. As he suspected, Bellamy was treated to an exhausted but still beautiful looking Clarke staring into the camera in yoga pants and an old, baggy Fall Out Boy concert T-shirt which he is ninety percent sure is actually his. Somehow his girl still looked beautiful even all disheveled and worn out. Bellamy quickly saved the picture to his phone and then texted Octavia back that he’d be free either this afternoon for lunch, Wednesday or Thursday since he and Clarke were planning on going out of town on Friday.  It was after sending that text that Bellamy saw Clarke had responded to his reply.

 

_Clarke Griffin 10:26 am_

_Ya ya I know. Didn’t actually need the reminder Bell. OMG COFFEE WLD B GR8 THO LOVE YOU 4EVA_

_Bellamy Blake 10:27 am_

_Lol I’ll have a medium Chai vanilla latte in front of St. Lukes at 12:45 for your shift at 1.love you too. Don’t forget to call your dad about the boat for this weekend._

_Clarke Griffin 10:31 am_

_Just got off the phone. He’s down with it said he’d leave it in the drive way before he leaves for work Friday morning. Thnx for the latte. C u soon babe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, concerns, orders for more? Reviews feed my finnicky lass.


	12. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> camerongooodkin asked: Bellarke: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Suddenly the first thing Bellamy heard was the sarcastic drone of a tired female. He opened his eyes and looked above him, realizing immediately that he was not only on the ground but surrounded by not only Clarke and his sister, but about 8 other delinquents from camp too.Ugh, so much for looking like the leader of this ragtag group.

“You okay Bell?” O asks him

“ What happened?”

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Clarke responds dryly. “Bellamy, you’re burning up with a fever.Clearly, you caught the flu that’s been sweeping thorugh camp. Dont’ even try to deny it. Miller told me you’ve been pale and sickly looking all week during Guard duty.”

Bellamy just looked away, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just get better,” Octavia tells him as they help him up and Clarke all but marches him to his tent.

“O, can you keep him here while i run to the MedBay and get some medicine for your brother?” Clarke turns to Octavia before disappearing for a moment. Once the blonde was gone, the brunette turned on her brother with a cold stare.

“Dont ever scare me like that again Bellamy. You’ve been looking not well all week and then suddenly you pass out, practically on top of Clarke. You didn’t wake up for almost fifteen minutes.”

Bellamy raised a hand and placed it on his sister’s arm, “Hey, O, I”m okay. I’m sorry i scared you.”

Before Octavia could respond, Clarke returned to Bellamy’s tent with some antibiotic moss tea, some cold wet cloths, as well as some herbs Monty had found that she has been using as a good sedative. “Here you go Bellamy, these should help you feel better in no time. But doctor’s orders are to stay and bed and REST until i clear you to.”

“Yes Clarke,” Bellamy grumbled before downing both herbs mixtures and allowing Clarke to place the damp cloth on his forehead as she idly ran some fingers through his hair.


End file.
